


dancing in september

by groovyjinn



Series: Ectober Week 2020 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crack, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Gen, TikTok, bones - Freeform, ectoberweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyjinn/pseuds/groovyjinn
Summary: Danny learns to turn his skin intangible.
Series: Ectober Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984091
Kudos: 40





	dancing in september

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bones prompt for Ectober Week 2020!

The entire city of Amity Park was under lockdown (once again) due to an outbreak of ecto-acne. Which meant a lot fewer people were out, hence a lot fewer people for them to terrorize. Which left a very bored Danny Fenton.

He knows he should be using this time to finally catch up on his homework. But, lying on his bed, the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling were infinitely more interesting in this moment. (Yes, even at 2 o’clock in the afternoon with the sun’s brightness infiltrating his room).

He brought his hand in front of his face and turned it invisible and intangible. Blowing air at where his hand once was, a hint of a smirk appeared at his lips when he felt nothing. Even though this was his first ability, it still never ceases to amaze him.

Making his hand visible again, he focused on turning his pinky finger invisible only, then his thumb, index, until only his middle finger was left. He couldn’t hold back the snigger.

Returning his fingers to visibility, he stared at his hand for a few seconds as an idea festered in his mind. 

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on recognizing all the parts of his hand that he really should’ve paid attention to in science class. When he was sure that he finally targeted what he wanted, he slowly opened his eyes.

He blinked at the skeletal hand in front of his face, feeling simultaneously sick and amazed. It actually worked!

He immediately grabbed his phone with his normal hand and started up a group video call with Sam and Tucker.

~

After fifteen minutes of struggling with his parents’ tripod, Danny beamed proudly after he finally got it to stand and hold a camera. Tucker shook his head in shame on Danny’s laptop screen.

They decided not to tell Sam about this. One, no harm can really come out of it, right? Also, it’s not like she’d allow herself to watch TikTok videos anyways. She’d never find out.

He paired his phone with a Bluetooth speaker and found the song on Spotify.

“You sure about this?”

“Absolutely. No one will be able to tell it’s you with that green screen I lent you,” Tucker answered confidently. He smirked as his friend turned completely invisible, except for his bones.

Skeleton-Danny hit play on “September” and started recording.

~

“Honey, did you order a skeleton from Amazon?“ Maddie curiosity asked her son over dinner.

“Uh—yea...um, ‘s for a science project.”

“Oh, okay then. I left it by the stairs.”

“Sweet!”

Later that evening as Maddie was heading upstairs after working, she halted when she recognized “Careless Whisper” blasting from his room. “Huh, I never knew he liked George Michael.” She made a mental note to show him Jack’s old Wham! records later.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Danny becomes TikTok famous after recreating [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSfVMOXhSHk). Sam eventually finds out cause she's secretly an e-girl
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr!](https://srsly-messed-up-fruitloop.tumblr.com/)


End file.
